Whispers
by The.Reaper.Game
Summary: It always freaked Emil out when people whispered in his ear. It actually scared him. However, when Ratatosk did it… Who’s to say the shiver that ran up his spine would be that of fear? •RatatoskXEmil Drabble•


**Tales of Symphonia 2: Dawn of the New World**

**Summary:** It always freaked Emil out when people whispered in his ear. It actually scared him. However, when Ratatosk did it… Who's to say the shiver that ran up his spine would be that of fear?

**A/N: **A random drabble that I had no idea how to end. XD Don't particularly like the ending, so I might rewrite when my brain isn't mush. XD Oh! And _Eefara_ also wrote a (light) RataXEmil story, centered around the ever-perverted Ratatosk. Go read it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KoR. If it's not obvious why, you're pretty dense…

**Started:** March 7, 2009

**Finished: **March 7, 2009

**Whispers**

* * *

"_For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul."_

* * *

Emil tugged lightly at the grass that his mind had set out for him. A smile graced his lips as he watched the (fabricated) animals wandering about, hopping around, and every once and a while, they would prance up to him, expecting some sort of praise.

To him, it was enjoyable. He hadn't enjoyed the white space that he had first entered when he had become a Knight of Ratatosk. When he confined in his other self about this, the world changed by the following night. It wasn't long before Emil mentioned he missed the wildlife that the real world had.

Of course, the following night, squirrels, rabbits, birds… It was all in there, courtesy of his red-eyed alter ego.

Speaking of which… Where _was_ Ratatosk?

"Spacing out, Emil?" A voice asked, leaving a hot breath to touch his ear and an electric shock-like shiver to dance up his spine.

Emil hopped away from the male, his getting away consisting majorly of trips and blushes and stutters, "R-R-Ratatosk!"

"The one and the only." Ratatosk muttered, raising a brow at the blonde, who lowered his gaze to a small squirrel over in the corner, his blush dissipating, not that it would be gone for long.

Emil did _not_ like it when Ratatosk whispered into his ear like that. It pretty much made every pore on his body scream, not to mention the hair on the back of his neck stood up, as if it was attracted to some unknown force to Ratatosk.

"Life would be easier if you would stop spacing out you know."

Emil blinked, eyeing the slightly taller summon spirit that glowered down at him. A blush touched his cheeks at their general closeness as he apologized, much to the dismay of the other blonde.

"I really wish you'd stop apologizing…"

"S-So-"

"If you don't stop apologizing…" He paused, bothered by a set of sexual, intrusive thoughts, "I'll… Whisper in your ear again."

"H-Huh?"

"It bothered you right? When I whispered in your ear?" Ratatosk smirked as Emil looked away, his entire face going tomato red. "I take that as a yes."

"R-Ratatosk?" Emil asked, taking a step away when the summon spirit started to dip his head.

"Hm?"

"Wha- What are you doing?!"

"Oh nothing…" Ratatosk whispered nonchalantly, chuckling.

"R-Rata-Ratatosk! Stop that!"

* * *

"_Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies__."_

* * *

**A/N::** Hm… Yup. Suck-ish ending. Well, I have Art tomorrow at school. All I do in there is sit, draw, write, and be merry, ignoring any and all assignments she gives us. She's a sucky art teacher anyways. She made us make a _stick figure_ out of pipe cleaners, tape it up and paint it white. The following day, she told the entire class to not draw stick figures. Hmph. I never did in the first place. She even stated there was a 'correct' way to draw eyes. If she even _attempts_ to get me to draw something non-anime… Oh wait. We're doing self portraits in class tomorrow. Woopie… Another lame piece of shit she came up with. She probably gets all of her project ideas out of a cereal box.

I hope you all understood what was transpiring at the end. XD

**[ • TRG • ]**


End file.
